The Laughter Ends
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: *I have started work on the sequel to this called 'Terror in Gotham'* After the events of Arkham City, Batman finds it difficult to come to grips with the loss of his greatest foe. And when the Gotham City Council decide to hold a funeral for the 'super criminals' lost in Arkham City, Something was bound to go wrong. Especially with Harley Quinn on the guest list
1. Chapter 1 The Fallout

**The Laughter Ends**

**The Fallout**

It was over. The Dark Knight had faced off against his arch nemesis and defeated him, once and for all. The 'Clown Prince of Crime' lay dead on the hood of a Gotham City police car, that ruby smile still on his pale, distorted face. His purple, pinstriped suit, ripped and torn. The greatest criminal in the history of Gotham City was now dead and the world would blame The Dark Knight. Batman walked silently down the street in the rain, Commissioner Gordon calling after him, hopelessly trying to know what had happened in the late Hugo Strange's 'Arkham City' a playground for Gotham's deadliest criminals. In theory and reality it was a bad idea, Batman was well aware of this.

"Don't beat yourself up about it" said a sly voice. Batman turned to see the scantly clad Selina Kyle, dressed in her tight leather cat suit. "You saved Gotham didn't you? And now I'm sure that 'city' is going to be torn down" Batman didn't reply. He turned back around and began walking. He heard her calling to him, but he ignored her. He needed to be alone. "You saved the day!" she called, but it was no use.

The events of the night before were all over the Gotham news. Bruce Wayne turned on his television to see the blonde Vicky Vale, her hair and make up a mess, covered in bruises, her clothing torn and with a still shocked expression on her face.

"I am standing outside the gates of the failed 'Arkham City', a cordoned off area of Gotham city which was used to hold the criminals of the former 'Arkham Asylum'. The facility was approved by mayor Sharp. As we know from last night, chaos spread throughout the facility, bringing panic to Gotham and as a result Doctor Hugo Strange was forced to launch 'Protocol 10' which was said to eradicate all crime from Gotham City. We saw helicopters flying into the facility to destroy it and ultimately exterminate all the criminals within. This protocol was eventually cancelled shortly before an explosion in the tower in the centre of the city. Many however perished during the protocol. At the moment among the dead are, Oswald Cobblepot, also known as 'The Penguin', Basil Karlo, Talia al Ghul and the Joker. It is not confirmed, but sources believe that it was Batman himself who finished off the infamous criminal-" Bruce stopped paying attention to the television before she went into more detail. He rested his head in his hands. He thought over the events in the movie theatre, in front of the Lazarus Pit, how the Joker taunted him one final time. He lightly moved his fingers over the knife wound in his arm. It was still painful. And he recalled the Joker's final words.

"That actually is pretty funny" he wheezed before finally giving out his last laugh. A fitting end to a worthy foe. Bruce heard the door opening.

"Would you care for some breakfast Master Bruce?" asked Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce Wayne's loyal butler.

"No Alfred" Bruce replied quietly. "I'm not hungry"

"You did what you had to Master Bruce" Alfred told him. "You put an end to the Joker, the city will be eternally grateful!"

"I would have saved him" Bruce whispered.

"-a funeral will be held tomorrow for the criminals who died during the 'Arkham City' crisis at the Gotham City cathedral by order of Commissioner James Gordon and the Gotham city council. It will be a heavily guarded event as a lot of criminals including Harley Quinn and Harvey Dent shall be attending" Bruce heard Vicky Vale say on the television.

"No" he whispered. "This won't end well!" he stood up.

"Sir?" Alfred said, puzzled.

"Placing Gotham's deadliest criminals in a whole city is one thing. But putting them all in one confined space. That is a disaster waiting to him" it was as if someone had charged him full of new found energy. "I'll have to go to that event Alfred" he told his butler.

"Understandable Master Bruce" Alfred replied politely. "I'll check if your suit is ready" he left the room. Bruce Wayne returned to the sofa.

"And I'm sure I speak for all of us here when I say. Thank you Batman" Vale concluded.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

**Preparations**

Harley Quinn sat silently in her tiny cell in Blackgate Penitentiary. Her temporary prison until Arkham Asylum was reopened. The room felt so cold and she felt so empty. There was no reason for her to plan an escape. No reason to carry on living. He was gone. The man she loved and followed without question. She worshipped him like a god amongst mere mortals and abandoned her life as a doctor at the very asylum she met him in to be with him. And now he was gone. Taken from her by that man dressed in black. The Batman, the so called 'Dark Knight', who swore to protect Gotham. The man who time and time again stopped the Joker and brought him to 'justice'. Where is his justice? What price will he pay for murder? This question was the only thing that filled her mind. He would be celebrated by those idiots. Those who scoffed at the brilliant mind of their superior. She looked over at a doll sitting in the corner of the cell. It was made to look like the late Joker. Harley leaned over and picked it up. She held it close to her and began to sing a soft lullaby.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world". Tears streamed down her face as she placed a shaking, fragile hand on her stomach. She remembered the child that was taken from her, when she was assaulted by Talia al Ghul, the pain she felt inside as she knew that her child was dead. She was glad that the bitch was dead. At least Karma found one of the two responsible for the destruction of Harley Quinn's life. She stole the precious cure that would have saved Joker's life and killed Harley's baby. And they called the Joker a monster… Who knows, maybe Batman was feeling just as crappy as Harley was. After all, they both lost the people closest to them. Though he deserved it. She continued singing the soft tune to the doll until she passed out. She hadn't slept in days.

She awoke to the door of her cell being unlocked.

"Restrain her!" ordered the warden. The door opened and two large guards secured her in a straightjacket. She did not put up a fight. "Ms Quinzel. A funeral has been arranged by the city council for your associate, the Joker" the bloated warden told her with a cold voice. 'Associate' the word stung her. He was more than that. He was her boyfriend, her 'puddin' and should have been the father to her only child. Associate did not come close to their relationship. Their bond. "Some of your accomplices shall also be joining him six feet under" he added with a smirk. "I guess their criminal lifestyles caught up with them" he looked down at Harley. "You had so much potential" he sighed. The warden was a previous employee at Arkham. He never paid much attention to her, but he seemed to notice her enough to make such a bold statement. "You could change. Harleen Quinzel isn't dead" he walked towards the door of her cell. "Release her" he ordered. The straightjacket was removed and the guards left. Securing the room.

"MR J!" she screamed into the empty room before collapsing onto the floor. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" said a voice front of her. A voice she recognised all too well. It was the voice of her boyfriend's killer. She looked up and saw Batman dressed in his black armour, it had been repaired, and he acquired a new cape. Harley stood up in a fit of rage and began beating her hands off his chest.

"You murdered my puddin'!" she cried. Batman grabbed both her hands in one of his own large ones. He threw her against the wall.

"I didn't kill him Harley!" Batman growled, he seemed very annoyed by her accusation. "He killed himself! I would have saved him!"

"No you wouldn't!" she cried. "You knew he was sick! YOU made him sick Batman! You forced him to take that stupid serum! You couldn't leave him alone!"

"He was threatening to destroy the city! I had no choice!"

"You didn't have to kill 'em!" she slid down the white wall of her cell. "How's your GIRLFRIEND Batman?" she yelled. This infuriated him, but he restrained himself. However his hands balled up into fists. Harley noticed.

"Go ahead B-man! Beat me, do your worst for all I care!" she cried. "You've already ripped my heart out when you killed Mr J!"

"I'm warning you Harley" Batman said, ignoring her previous comments. "If you try anything at the funeral-" he began.

"What, you'll kill me?" she said in a cynical tone. "Good…then I could be with Mr. J again!" she put her head down and began to cry. Batman felt pity for her. He knocked on the door of the cell which slid open.

"Gotham will burn Batman!" she yelled as he walked out of the cell and saw the warden.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, outraged.

"I warned her" Batman replied.

"How dare you assault my prisoners, you may be the commissioners lap dog, but I'm in charge here! This is my territory!" the warden yelled.

"I didn't want her to pull a stunt at the funeral. She is likely going to act irrationally" Batman turned and began to walk down the corridor, his cloak trailing behind him.

"We don't need you! You masked freak!" the warden called angrily. Batman simply ignored him and thought about what had happened to Harley. And what she was going to do. When the time comes.

"Mister Falcone my employer would like certain items brought into the cathedral for tomorrow morning" said a disguised henchman. The crime boss Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone sat back in his chair. Dressed in a specially made tuxedo, three faded scars on the right side of his face. He looked down on a list handed to him by the henchman.

"This is preposterous!" Falcone growled, looking down at a list. "Where am I supposed to get these things on such short notice?"

"Rumour has it the old saw mill has a few canisters lying around"

"One day, you tell your boss that I can't do that!"

"I thought you'd say that. So he told me to show you this" the henchman removed a vial from his pocket. Falcone's eyes widened.

"I'll see what I can do" Falcone said with an uncharacteristically shaky voice. "Tell your boss, I'll put my best men on it!"

"Thank you Mr Falcone. My employer will be most grateful. You will be paid when all this is done. Best stay away from the Gotham cathedral Falcone tomorrow. For the sake of your health" the henchman left the crime bosses office. Falcone seemed shaken.

"I am sick of helping these freaks" he grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3 Calm Before The Storm

**Arrangements**

Commissioner James Gordon stood on the rooftop of the police department. He knew the Dark Knight was coming. He was surprised, the last time they saw each other it seemed like Batman had given up. A foolish error of judgement on his part. He lit a cigarette and walked towards the edge of the roof. He looked over Gotham City. He turned around and expected to see Batman. But he wasn't there.

"Where are you?" Gordon sighed. He had a lot of work to do as he prepared for the funeral of those who were killed in Arkham City. He didn't have time to wait for Batman.

"I'm here Gordon" said the gruff voice behind him. He jumped. He felt that Batman got some strange amusement out of surprising him. Gordon turned and saw the Dark Knight. In the light of the Batman signal Gordon could see Batman's hollow eyes. That night in Arkham was still reflected in them.

"I know what you're going to say Batman" Gordon began.

"What is this funeral about Gordon?" Batman asked. "Why did it have to be so public?"

"I had no say in the matter; it was all the city council. I tried to change their minds"

"Just like you tried to stop Protocol 10!" Batman retorted. He hated how immature that statement sounded. Gordon was not to blame.

"That was not my fault! Hugo Strange had them in the palm of his hand! It seems Crane isn't the only one who can manipulate people through fear" Gordon sighed. "The council wanted to show the scumbags of Gotham that despite their life choices we still treat them like ordinary citizens…the council have good intentions and think it will make up for what Strange did" he let out yet another sigh.

"What about the innocent men and women who died there Gordon?" Batman said angrily. "Where is their memorial?"

"Where it belongs. With their families, they were honoured in the news but not named Batman. Because we don't want to make a spectacle out of these people!" the two were silent for a moment. "What's eating you up?"

"You know something is going to happen. This is the **Joker's** funeral! Even in death he will have the last laugh. You're gathering Gotham's deadliest criminals into one cathedral, it will not go smoothly" Gordon could sense that Batman was purposely avoiding the question.

"I know, I know. I have my best men surrounding the area. And all of the prisoners will have at least five men around them at all times!" Gordon returned to the ledge. "It's so peaceful" he said, admiring the contrast.

"The calm before the storm" Batman replied.

"I knew you'd have a dark take on it" he smirked.

"Will Victor be attending the funeral?"

"No. Freeze just wanted to be left with…Nora, isn't it?" Gordon asked, trying to remember the name.

"He helped save Gotham. Without him thousands would have died. Including me" Batman said, however it did not seems like he was talking to Gordon. "You should create a lab facility in the new Asylum for him, he deserves that much"

"Give a mad scientist his own laboratory? I don't think that will be very likely"

"If you can give the Joker a funeral then I think you can give Victor the supplies he needs!"

"I'll see what I can do" Gordon looked down and saw several police cars driving into the station. He could not hear any sirens flaring. The city was still. "Maybe, Batman you can tell me what happened in-" Gordon turned and Batman was gone. "Of course…" Gordon inhaled his cigarette. It was going to be a long night.

"Boss we got them" said one of Falcone's lackeys. He was a small man with large eyes and thin brown hair dressed in a grey trench coat. "There were about ten of them just laying around"

"Good, good" Falcone said as he tapped his expensive Cuban cigar onto the porcelain ashtray, a large black ash fell. "Who has the detonator?"

"Tony" the goon replied.

"Who's that?" Falcone asked.

"Just another goon boss" the henchman replied. "He's delivering it to the employer now"

"Good, the sooner I can wash my hands of this ordeal the better!" Falcone put the cigar between his lips. "Are the canisters set up?"

"Yes, two in the alter, one at the doorway and one in the Joker's coffin. I must admit I feel bad for these poor sons a bitches"

"Don't we all" Falcone replied honestly. He stood up and looked out his circular window overlooking Gotham. "Even when dead that clown won't leave these people alone! I may be a criminal, but that man…that man was a monster"

"We also found this sir" he placed something wrapped in a tissue on Falcone's desk. "Thought it might be, interesting" Falcone pulled off the tissue and a small pregnancy test rolled out. It was positive.

"The hell would I want this for?" Falcone said with a look of disgust. Then a thought came to him. "Hold on" he gasped. "This isn't-" he began.

"We found it beside one of Harley Quinn's suits!" the henchman interrupted. "Sorry boss" he quickly added, realising his mistake.

"Jesus" Falcone's eyes darted from the test to the goon. "This is not good" he looked down at the test. "Get this thing out of my sight!" the henchman wrapped up the test in the tissue again and left the room. Falcone sat in his leather armchair and thought about what he just witnessed and what it could mean for Gotham City.

* * *

Almost at the end here. Things are getting exciting. I think the ending to this part could have been better. I dunno.


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Laugh

**The Last Laugh**

The Gotham City cathedral was surrounded by a recently erected barbed wire electric fence. Armed S.W.A.T team members surrounded the building in front and behind the wall armed with the latest weaponry supplied by LexCorp itself. They were prepared for any threat that they would face from the incoming prisoners or even radical protesters. A large mass of which were behind barricades several feet from the cathedral entrance with signs with slogans such as 'no rest for the wicked' and 'The lord will show no mercy!'. Large black armoured trucks arrived, inside were the coffins of the Joker, Talia al Ghul, the Penguin and Clayface. Each coffin had an emblem on them as there was a specific place for each of the deceased. The number of news teams and photographers almost rivalled the security. Vicki Vale had been on the scene since three in the morning as she anticipated the news coverage of this morbid, almost red carpet event.

"Good afternoon Gotham. This is Vicki Vale reporting to you live from Gotham City cathedral, where the bodies of the crime lords who lost their lives during the Arkham City crisis will be laid to rest. Right now the coffins are being brought in through armoured transportation from LexCorp of Metropolis. In roughly an hour prisoners from Blackgate penitentiary will be brought in to pay their respects to their fallen 'comrades'" the camera turned to the vehicles driving into the cathedral.

Bruce Wayne watched on his large computer monitor in the Bat Cave the live coverage of the funeral. Barbara Gordon AKA Oracle sat beside him in her shining steel wheelchair. Tim Drake, the current Robin stood at the other side.

"This is nuts!" Drake exclaimed angrily. "They're acting like this is some damn award show! I'm surprised they don't have the bodies out to get their pictures taken!"

"Dad says this will help the city and that hopefully it will make up for Protocol 10" Barbara retorted.

"Oh yeah sure. The city will bury them and that makes up for them killing them in the first place!"

"This is a mistake" Bruce noted. "And when the prisoners arrive I'll be inside the cathedral" he turned to Tim Drake. "I want you to patrol the outside of the cathedral. I suspect one of the prisoners will be bring something in to stir trouble"

"You mean Quinn?" Drake asked.

"Most likely" Bruce replied. He lifted his mask from the table in front of him and slid it onto his face. "If we're lucky we can stop her before things get out of hand"

The door to her cell opened and Harley looked up. Her hand was rubbing her stomach. There were several armed guards entering the room at once. They secured her in her straightjacket. The warden entered shortly after.

"You will be escorted to your own private transportation Ms Quinzel" he told her calmly. "Then after the service you will brought back here as you know, until the new Arkham complex is completed" the warden left and the guards helped Harley up. She walked down a long dark corridor with them until she saw an opening a head. If Mr J were still around she would have likely broken free of her bonds and rushed out of the grip of her captors. But she didn't see the point anymore. The doors opened onto a runway which went straight into the back of the black, armoured van. Harley turned her head and saw Two Face shaking his guards off him.

"Get your stinking hands off us!" he growled. He was aggressively shoved into the van. Harley walked into the van and sat down. Five guards joined her in the back and the van doors were shut.

"Don't worry Harley" said one of the guards. Harley looked up at him with red eyes. "Everything's going accordin' to plan" Harley's eyes widened.

Bruce left several minutes ago to secure his position in the cathedral, leaving Alfred, Oracle and Robin in the Bat Cave.

"Do you think Talia's death is affecting him?" Robin asked his two companions. "I mean, they were going out weren't they?"

"I think so" Oracle replied.

"It is something deeper I fear" Alfred said calmly.

"What?" Robin and Oracle asked, confused.

"He lost something closer to him than any romantic bond" Alfred closed his eyes slowly. "His lost his nemesis"

"Joker?" Robin asked. "Why would he miss him?"

"Think about it. The two would always fight it out until they were both close to death, but would one ever finish the other off?" Oracle said.

"Precisely. Both Master Bruce and the Joker needed the other one. With the Joker gone Master Bruce feels almost like he has lost a brother"

"Weird" Robin marvelled. Alfred looked at his watch.

"You best get going Master Drake. The prisoners will be arriving soon"

"Oh right" Robin said, he walked up the stairs which led out of the Bat Cave.

"Good luck!" Oracle called.

At the moment the cathedral was empty, apart from the four coffins at the alter. Batman approached them. The one he was staring at was positioned horizontally with a joker card emblem. Batman placed his hand on the coffin and lifted the lid. A strange odour escaped from it, likely the smell of his body rotting. There he was. He looked exactly the same as he did the day he died. Except there was a flower placed delicately on his lapel. Likely a strange tribute from Harley. That grin still frozen on his face. His eyes, glazed over.

"I would have saved you" Batman whispered. "You should have known I would have saved you!" he brought down two gloved fingers and closed the Joker's eyes.

"Batman" Commissioner Gordon said. Batman closed the coffin lid and turned. Gordon was accompanied by a few guards. "We heard a disturbance"

"Just me" Batman replied. Gordon signalled for his men to leave and approached Batman. He looked down on the brown coffin.

"Bet you're glad to see that" he said with a forced smile as he put his hand down on the coffin.

"No one deserves to die" Batman replied. "And no one should be happy about it"

"Sorry" Gordon replied. "But it sure makes our jobs a lot easier" the crowd outside got a lot louder. "Looks like it's time" Gordon turned and walked towards the double door. Batman looked at the coffin with the sword emblem on it. He removed he grapple gun from his belt and used it to secure himself on an old gargoyle. The doors opened and Batman watched the prisoners enter. Most of them were unknown goons who had been arrested when Arkham City was shut down. The doors were closed and locked. He saw Harley Quinn as she was brought to the front the cathedral. She caught a glimpse of the Joker's coffin and cried out. She fell to her knees.

"Mr J!" she cried. A guard ran to her. Suddenly Batman could sense that something was wrong. Her straight jacket slipped off.

"What's going on?" Gordon yelled, drawing his pistol. A guard behind him hit him with the bottom of his gun. He fell to the ground. Harley stood up and threw off her prison garb to reveal her red and black outfit. The goons in the pews began to clap.

"Shut up!" she yelled. A man approached her and handed her what Batman knew was a detonator. Members of the crowd recognised it and gasped. "If Mr J's gone…then Gotham's gonna go with him!" Harley yelled. Two Face stood up.

"Are you out of your mind!" he yelled.

"Actually I am!" Harley laughed. She turned to the coffin and threw open the coffin. She looked at the body with slight confusion before she said, "this is for you puddin" Batman could hear the heartache in her voice.

"Harley!" he yelled. He jumped off the gargoyle and used his cloak to glide down to her.

"B-man!" she yelled. "Take him out!" she ordered. The guards pointed their guns, some pointed at Batman and others pointed at Harley or her goons. However nothing happened.

"What the…?" said one the guards.

"Replicas" Batman replied. He looked at Harley. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have guessed you had something planned?"

"Well it's too late Bats! I push down this button and all of Gotham goes KA BOOM!" Harley gave him a menacing smile then turned to the Joker in the coffin. "Then I can be with him again!" Batman didn't say anything and lunged forward. Harley heard him and pressed down on the button of the detonator. Batman grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"What have you done?" he yelled.

"That was for Mr J!" Harley replied. Batman waited, he waited to hear terrified screams and explosions. But all was silent. Harley got herself back up and looked to the man who handed her the detonator. "Why didn't anything happen?" she screamed.

"I don't know!" the goon replied. Batman activated the detective mode of his mask. He saw something floating in the air at the door. Suddenly those closest to the door began to laugh.

"Joker toxin!" Batman gasped.

"What?" Harley Quinn turned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You just unleashed Joker toxin into the air!" more and more people burst into fits of laughter. Several collapsed to the floor, already dead.

"She's going to kill us!" Two Face exclaimed, trying to break free from his cuffs. Batman quickly put on a gas mask attached to his belt. He removed his grapple gun and fired it at the doorway. The hook collided with the now visible canister and Batman retracted the rope, bringing the canister back to him. "Officers, get these people out of here!" the officers complied and several ran to the doors to open them.

"They're stuck!" an officer yelled.

"Then kick them open! And tell everyone to evacuate!" Batman ordered. Harley charged at him.

"This is all your fault!" she sent a fist flying into Batman's face. It caught him off guard. He stumbled backwards. He quickly regained his footing.

"Harley get out of here!" he yelled. She didn't listen and sent a kick his way. He grabbed her leg and threw her without really knowing where. He heard her body colliding with wood and a loud grunt. Batman turned and saw that she crashed into Talia's coffin. The coffin was empty.

"Talia" Batman gasped. One of the windows in the cathedral smashed and Robin descended into the room.

"Batman, what's going on?" he asked.

"The place is full of Joker toxin" Batman informed him. Robin quickly put on his gas mask. "Gordon was knocked out. Get him out of here!" Robin did as he was told and approached the unconscious commissioner. Harley stood up, her face covered in wounds. A large piece of wood in her hand. She ran at him, swinging the wood frantically. She hit him in the torso; he let out a loud gasp and punched her.

"You ruined my life!" she cried. "YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" she swung the wood again. Batman caught it and threw it to the ground.

"What?" Batman caught another punch.

"You're GIRLFRIEND jumped me! She beat me! And let's just say she kicked my stomach one time too many!" tears were streaming rapidly down her round face.

"No…" Batman gasped. He threw Harley away; she fell onto the Joker's coffin. She looked at his still form.

"I'm sorry puddin!" she wept. But suddenly she was laughing. The gas was taking it's toll.

"Harley" Batman approached her. He didn't notice the knife in her hand until she threw it. It went into the right side of his torso, almost reaching a kidney. Batman gasped and fell to one knee. Harley cuddled the corpse and began to sob until finally she fell back onto the tiled floor. She was laughing hysterically. Batman removed his gas mask and put it on her, then, with great difficulty he lifted her and limped out of the cathedral. The blade still in his side. He left the cathedral and saw the guards trying to get the prisoners back into the vans. Robin was kneeling beside Gordon. He saw Batman and then, the blade.

"Batman!" he gasped. Batman fell to one knee and Harley slid off his body and landed hard on the grass. Batman fell beside her. Blood gushing from the wound.

"Gordon!" Robin yelled. "Get a paramedic! Now!"

"I-I'll be fine" Batman coughed. "Please, get Harley out of here! She needs more help than I do" Harley began to whimper weakly.

"I'll…see…you soon…" she muttered in a low, soft voice.


	5. Chapter 5 The Warning

**The Warning**

"Thankfully Batman, was there to bring an end to the chaos and discover the last remaining canisters of the infamous 'Joker toxin', showing that even in death, the Crown Prince of Crime has to have the last laugh" Vicki Vale concluded following chaos erupting in the Gotham cathedral.

"Nuts" Falcone sighed. "We lost some good men there!" he turned to the disguised figure who had hired his services.

"And my employer shall cover all expenses I assure you" the man replied. He handed him a sack. It was surprisingly heavy. "This should cover things" Falcone reached his hand into the bag, his eyes widened as he pulled out a shining gold bar.

"Jesus" he gasped. "How the hell did you get this?" he looked amazed.

"My employer has his connections" the disguised figure replied. He turned and began to leave.

"Hold on…what's this?" Falcone removed something from the bottom of the bag. It was another canister and what appeared to be a brown tattered mask. "Hold on, wh-wha-" his sentence was cut short by the sound of screaming. "Alberto, no!" he exclaimed. The disguised figure walked down the corridor, Falcone's men lay dead on the floor. Smiles permanently plastered onto their faces. The disguised figure entered a long black car. He opened the door and got in the back. Another figure was waiting for him.

"Is the job done?" asked the second figure.

"Yes sir" replied the first figure. He removed his hat to reveal shaggy brown hair.

"Well done doctor Crane" said the second figure. "Your little plan went off without a hitch. It looks like Gotham really will have a new figure to fear"

"And what about Falcone?" Jonathan Crane asked.

"Don't worry about that. The 'Roman Empire' will soon be answering to me. How might I ask is the Batman?"

"Word is he was pretty badly injured but managed to escape the scene" Crane told his associate.

"Your diagnosis?"

"Well, I deal with the psychology of fear. But if you want my opinion, Batman has lived through worse. We'll see the caped crusader again. I'm sure"

"Good, good" the figure grinned.

Commissioner Gordon found himself again on top of the police station. This time he was calling Batman, with an interesting clue discovered in the Joker's coffin. Rumour has it that Batman was gravely injured.

"Come on!" Gordon sighed as he tapped his foot off the ground.

"Commissioner" said a voice. It didn't make the commissioner didn't jump so he knew that it wasn't Batman's. He saw Robin.

"Robin?" Gordon asked. "Where's Batman?"

"I'm sorry commissioner, but Batman is still recovering" Robin told him. "The knife went pretty deep into him and he got damaged by the Joker toxin"

"Oh" the commissioner could not hide the worry in his voice. If anything happened to Batman he was sure that Gotham may just fall with him.

"How is Harley?" Robin asked.

"She's as unstable as usual and currently pretty weak. She's being guarded by people we're sure are one hundred percent sure are our own men"

"Will she make it?"

"The doctors believe so"

"Good. Batman doesn't want anymore blood spilled"

"Understandable, we lost enough on both sides in Arkham City"

"So, commissioner, why'd you call us…Batman" Robin corrected himself.

"We found this in Talia al Ghul's empty coffin" Gordon handed Robin a note. It read:

You will regret what you did to me in Arkham Batman.

A reign of terror is coming the likes of which Gotham has never seen! It all started in Arkham and it will end with Gotham's greatest fear. Your demise! Gotham will lose it's 'Dark Knight' and shall be lost to the darkness!

"What do you make of it?" Gordon asked.

"Any suspects?" Robin asked.

"Not yet, everyone was hauled up in Blackgate while the funeral was arranged"

"I'll make sure I get this to Batman" Robin assured him.

"Thank you. We don't need another Joker" the commissioner returned to the police station.

Bruce Wayne's bedroom door opened, Alfred entered with Bruce's breakfast on a silver tray.

"How are you feeling sir?" Alfred asked.

"Been better" Bruce winched. He was now currently recovering from two wounds and the effects of the amount of Joker toxin he inhaled. Alfred rested the tray on a table across Bruce's lap. He placed the note beside the tray. "What's this?"

"A note supposedly found in Talia's" he cleared his throat. "Coffin" Bruce ignored his breakfast and went straight to the note. He read over it several times.

"The handwriting is, unfamiliar" Bruce concluded. "But I may be able to narrow it down. This individual was" he winched again. "Someone I faced in Arkham. Someone looking for revenge!" he thought for a while. "Poison Ivy perhaps or-" a thought crossed his mind. "Scarecrow…of course. The repetition of words associated with fear"

"But I thought Doctor Crane was killed by the 'Killer Croc'?" Alfred asked.

"So did I, but I've been wrong before!" he put the note down. "How could he get his hands on Joker toxin? Someone who worked in Arkham City perhaps?"

"I am not sure sir"

"Any news on Harley?"

"According to the commissioner, she'll be fine" Alfred assured him. "But perhaps you should get some rest, you seem rather over excited"

"Thank you Alfred" Alfred lifted the table and took the partially eaten breakfast out of the room. Bruce lay back down on the bed. He needed to recover and unfortunately Scarecrow would have to wait. He thought over everything that had happened in the past few days. He remembered the Joker once again and even how his death had affected Harley. Bruce had destroyed her life to a point where she was willing to die just to be with Joker again. That's not a burden anyone should have to bare. Not even one of his greatest foes and Bruce, more than anyone, knew exactly how she felt.


End file.
